imaginesongcontestfandomcom-20200215-history
Imagine Song Contest 22
Cardiff, United Kingdom |Row 4 title = Winner |Row 4 info = "Silhouette" Lisa Lois |Row 5 title = Timeline |Row 5 info = ◄ 21 file:ISC_Mini.png 23 ►}} ISC #22 was the twenty-second edition of Imagine Song Contest which started on the 24th November. 55 users submitted an entry and there were 3 semi finals. Host city :For further information, see Cardiff is the capital and largest city in Wales and the tenth largest city in the United Kingdom. The city is the country's chief commercial centre, the base for most national cultural and sporting institutions, the Welsh national media, and the seat of the National Assembly for Wales. The unitary authority area's mid-2011 population was estimated to be 346,100, while the population of the Larger Urban Zone was estimated at 861,400 in 2009. Cardiff is a significant tourist centre and the most popular visitor destination in Wales with 18.3 million visitors in 2010. In 2011, Cardiff was ranked sixth in the world in National Geographic's alternative tourist destinations. The city of Cardiff is the county town of the historic county of Glamorgan (and later South Glamorgan). Cardiff is part of the Eurocities network of the largest European cities. The Cardiff Urban Area covers a slightly larger area outside of the county boundary, and includes the towns of Dinas Powys and Penarth. A small town until the early 19th century, its prominence as a major port for the transport of coal following the arrival of industry in the region contributed to its rise as a major city. Participants 'Returning artists' Antonia previously participated in the eleventh edition as a representative of Romania. Avicii previously participated in the first, third and nineteenth edition as a representative of Panama and Sweden. Lee Scott previously participated in the twelfth edition as a representative of South Africa. Lisa Lois previously participated in the eighth edition as a representative of the Netherlands. Magdalena Tul previously participated in the first edition as a representative of Poland. P!nk previously participated in the ninth, twelfth, fourteenth and seventeenth edition as a representative of Ireland and Lithuania. Pastora Soler previously participated in the fourth edition as a representative of Spain. Sarah Riani previously participated in the seventh edition as a representative of Monaco. The Saturdays previously participated in the sixteenth and nineteenth edition as a representative of Ireland and Sierra Leone. Sunstroke Project previously participated in the fifth edition as a representative of Moldova. Tan Bionica previously participated in the fifth and twentieth edition as a representative of Argentina. Disqualifications In the first semi final, Ireland was disqualified as they did not vote on time. If Ireland were to vote on time, they would've qualified to the final. Results 'Semi-final 1' The first semi final had 18 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 2' The second semi final had 18 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 3' The third semi final had 18 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Wildcard' Wildcard battles were introduced in the sixth edition of Imagine Song Contest. It was introduced to try and give underrated songs another chance at getting to the final. 'Final' This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap. Map External links *Semi-final 1 recap *Semi-final 1 results *Semi-final 2 recap *Semi-final 2 results *Semi-final 3 recap *Semi-final 3 results *Wildcard battles *Wildcard battle results *Final recap *Final results Category:ISC Editions